Who Wouldn't Understand It
by Trutenxforever
Summary: What could happen if someone tried to get all the Seal Swords? This stories shows what would happen...but this is only part one guys... On hiatus indefinitely


Maddie: I looked back over my shoulder. The hair on the back of my neck stood up. A small evil glow came from behind me, following my every move. A sharp pain shot through my right arm. I knew this was an illusion now. I didn't slow down. I tripped and fell to the ground, face first. "Are you okay?" Zane asked me with a worried look on his face. Zane had black hair and dark brown eyes. I got up and dusted myself off. "I'm fine, how did I do Yumna?" I asked as the dyed lavender hair fell into my sky blue contacts. "You lasted longer than the others." Yumna said with a frown as his yellow hair fell into his bright green eyes. "It didn't work that well. . ." Chey told me as her light brown hair fell into her dark brown eyes. "Davey tripped you!" Kimai shouted as she moved her black hair out of her yellow-green eyes. "Did not!" Davey shouted as his slate gray hair fell into his blazing yellow-green eyes. "I know who tripped you squirt!" Gohan told me as he brushed his black hair out of his black eyes. "But will it be trusted Trunks?" Shay asked me as she pulled her yellow hair out of her bright green eyes. "Be more trusted then you!" Tommy snapped before I could answer. Tommy's black hair fell into his blazing dark brown eyes. "I did it!" Goten said as he stared at me. Goten's black hair fell into his blazing black, piercing eyes. "I don't like that!" Bra shouted as her light blue hair fell into her sky blue eyes. "You guys are a bit weird!" Az shouted as his black hair fell into his dark brown hair. Zane and Tommy were twins and were only 6 years old. Az was Tommy's and Zane's older brother and was only 13 years old. Chey was 10 years old. Davey was 6 years old. Kimai was Davey's younger sister and was 3 years old. Shay was 14. Yumna was Shay's younger brother and only 9 years old. Goten was 7 years old. Gohan was Goten's older brother and was 12. Bra was 4 years old. Trunks was Bra's older brother and was 8 years old. I rolled my eyes. "So what are we gonna do now?" Zane asked me as he took a bite out of his apple. "About what?" I asked puzzled. "I'm sorry but I ain't gonna stay 6! I wanna be 18 again!" Zane shouted. "Are you kidding? I love being 13 again!" Az said with a smile. "Who will take me seriously now?" Zane asked sharply. "Calm down Fallen Moon-san!" Goten told Zane. It sounded weird saying that to someone who was younger then you. "Are you mocking me? I'll kill ya!" Zane shouted as he pulled out his sword. Tommy grabbed the Darkness Seal Sword as Az held Zane down. "He's scary now!" Davey told me. I nodded my head. "Get off of me! You will pay Lightning-kun!" Zane screamed. Goten jumped back. I got between the two fighting kids. "Don't you dare hurt _**my**_Lightning-kun! Or I will make sure your life is a living hell! I'll start with your family and move on to the ones you hold dear as long as I don't care for them too. I will make sure you stay 6 forever!" I told Zane in a dark voice. "I won't let you stand in my way! I'll take you down first!" Zane said in a shrill voice as he held back tears. "Just watch me, you'll see that you're way too slow Fallen Moon-_san_!" I said with a smirk. Zane started to cry. "That was mean!" Davey shouted. I smiled slightly. "I know, it was very mean!" I giggled. "Nice job bro!" Davey told me. Everyone else seemed to disapprove of my tone and the way I had handled Zane. I frowned. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked. "Don't act like you don't know!" Gohan told me sharply. I blinked back tears. "Act like I don't know what?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from cracking. "Like you don't know what you did wrong!" Chey shouted at me. "I handled Zane in a controlled way. I didn't attack him at all." I said in an oddly calm voice. In a flash Shay had her sword up against my throat. "Who the hell are you?" Shay asked sharply. I laughed wildly, not ever bothering to answer Shay's question. "I asked you a question! I want the answer now!" Shay shouted. "Oh, so now I'm not your leader anymore? Now I'm some kind of faker?" I asked with a smirk. Goten tackled Shay just like I thought he would. Gohan grabbed my arm. "Why are you avoiding the question?" Gohan asked me. "Me avoid the question? Now why would I do that?" I asked with a laugh. "Now that's what I would like to know!" Bra said sharply. "W-what? Guys what are you talking about? It's me, Trunks! Remember?" I asked trying to hide my fear. "Then why are you shaking with fear?" Tommy asked me. I started to laugh wildly again. "You guys will never find your leader! Soon I will have all of the Seal Swords!" I shouted as I teleported away.

Goten: "We gotta find FireBlaze-kun!" I shouted. Gohan patted my head. "It will be okay squirt! Trunks can take care of himself!" Gohan told me with a smile. Zane started to cry again. "I knew something was wrong! Why didn't I tell you guys?" Zane shouted. "Fallen Moon-kun! Stop beating yourself up! I'm pretty sure that most of us notice that something was wrong!" Gohan told Zane. "That kid sure fooled us! He had Trunks' _Ki _down pat!" Chey shouted. "Yes that kid did! And just to say he _is_ a _she_." Tommy told us. "You mean that was a girl?" I asked shocked. "Yes, I believe that was Maddie William, she's 9 years old, has light blue hair and light purple eyes. Her _Gi _is green, purple and blue. Get this! She's one of the clan members that the Swords Of The Seal were made to seal away the powers of! She's a full human, might rare for the clan these days, Most humans are taken out due to the belief that they are weaklings!" Tommy told us. "How do you know all of that?" Gohan asked. "When she teleported away her own _Ki _came out and I put it into this searcher here!" Tommy said as he held up a wrist band. "It was also how I tracked down Trunks in the first place, It doubles as a tracker!" Tommy told us with a sly smile. "Can you track down Trunks?" I asked. "Already working on it Lightning-kun! I'm gonna also look for Maddie because she could lead us to Trunks!" Tommy told me. A few minutes later the wrist band beeped. "Hmm...that's strange..." Tommy mumbled. "What's strange Aqua-kun?" I asked. "It says that Trunks' _Ki _cannot be located!" Tommy said with a frown. "Why would that happen?" I asked. "Either he's dead, he's hiding his _Ki_, or somehow something is draining his _Ki _away from him...it means in short, either he's hurt badly or he's dead..." Tommy said in a small voice. I looked at Tommy. "Do you think he's okay?" I asked. "I just truly think that either he's dead or he will be very soon Lightning-kun." Tommy told me.


End file.
